


Yes, I Will

by Danger_Mouse



Series: Neverland [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Mouse/pseuds/Danger_Mouse
Summary: “You won’t always be there to take care of me, Lexa.”  Clarke says softly, the warmth of her breath running up Lexa’s face and over her chest.“Yes, I will.”OrSome teenage angst amidst a Clexa childhood to adulthood timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing multiple little blips during different times of this particular universe/timeline/relationship/whateveryoucallit. It will hop around a bit. So here's the first little bloop. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Wha...hel-helo?” 

Lexa rubs the sleep from her eyes and squints at her glaring phone screen, willing the blurriness in her vision to make way for the information she is seeking.  _ Who is calling me? What time is it?  _ And most importantly,  _ Is it Clarke?  _

Sounds of distant voices make their way through the phone but it isn't until Lexa’s vision finally clears and she sees her best friend's name on the caller ID and questions, “Clarke?” that she hears her friends voice. 

“Lexa!” Clarke’s normally gravelly voice has morphed into what Lexa likes to teasingly call Clarke’s “happy voice”, it’s rougher but also somehow more high pitched. A feat Lexa has only seen Clarke achieve when alcohol is involved or when Clarke had her wisdom teeth removed last year.

“Lex. Lexy Lou! I miss you!”

Sighing, Lexa sits up in her bed settling in for her and Clarke’s new...thing. The first drunken call a few months ago was cute. Especially when it mostly consisted of Lexa’s life long best friend gushing about how much she loved her and how they were going to “crush it’’ together once they graduated high school. But when the calls became a weekly occurrence on the Friday nights that Clarke spent partying with her teammates, Lexa started to hold a bit of a grudge against Clarke’s new friends. Lexa had spent most of her life watching over Clarke, the same way Clarke had spent most of her life watching out for Lexa, and the fact that Clarke’s new friends and teammates let her get to such a drunken point every time they hung out worried Lexa. There might be a little jealousy floating around in there over the fact that Lexa wasn’t there to enjoy the night with Clarke,(instead she had been working the closing shift at the little movie theatre downtown) but most of it was worry. _ Why did Clarke feel the need to get so rip roaring drunk every weekend? Was there someone looking out for Clarke when Lexa wasn’t there? _

“I miss you too, Clarke. Where are you? Is everything ok?” 

“If that’s what you want, lady pants.” Clarke giggles through the line. 

“Wow,” Lexa lets a chuckle of her own through the line, “that literally answered none of my questions and now I just have more.”

“I am a thesaurus of information, Miss Alexandria Woods. A fucking question dude in a quarter booth just asking for the right questions to be anskered.” 

“Are you talking about those fortune teller things? Like from Big?” 

“Yes! This is why I love you.”

“Ok. Ok. Well then. Listen carefully, I have one very important question for you.” 

“Ask away madam.” Clarke says, suddenly solemn. 

“Are you safe?” Lexa asks. 

“Yyyyyes?” Clarke answers unconvincingly. 

“Clarke.” Lexa let’s her voice drop into what Clarke likes to call Lexa’s “mom voice”. 

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes on the other end. 

“Tell me where you are, I’m coming to get you.” Lexa is already out of bed, not bothering to put on any extra layers over her tank top and sleep shorts even though it’s mid October and the nights have been growing cold enough to leave a layer of frost over everything in their hometown. 

“No. No, it’s fine, Lex. Really. I’ll get a ride with O.” 

“Too late. I’m already up. Now tell me where you are.” Lexa swiftly makes her way to her family’s garage, nabbing the keys to her dad’s car that hang in the mudroom on her way. 

“Uhm. I’m actually not sure where I am.” Clarke confesses shyly. 

“Clarke.” Panic sinks deep into Lexa’s stomach as she ducks into the car. “Well, then send me your location with your phone.” 

“I...Ok Lex. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Just tell me why you don’t sound like you’re in a safe place right now.” Lexa places her phone on the dash on speaker as she reverses out of the garage. Her phone chimes with Clarke’s location and she doesn’t need Clarke to answer her question to know why Clarke called her. She’s at a random park just outside of the industrial district of town, miles away from where Lexa thought Clarke was spending the night. 

Clarke answers her anyway. “Well the night didn’t start out here. Raven’s mom called when we were at Octavia’s and then Raven panicked and just left without saying anything. So of course we followed her and then there was a fight because some drunk lady at Raven’s pushed Octavia and that pissed Rae off so they started fighting which made Rae’s mom mad so she called the cops even though she was the one that technically started it and she was drunk too and O and I ran away cause Raven told us to but then we ended up here and…”

“Jesus, Clarke. Why didn’t you tell me this to begin with?” Lexa speeds up and tightens her grip on the steering wheel. 

“Cause I’m fine, Lex. I just wanted to hear your voice. You always make me feel so much better.” 

“Well, I’m glad I can do that for you but...Clarke...you need to be safe. Is Octavia still with you? Do you know if Raven is ok?” 

“I think sooo.” 

Lexa breathes deep and tries to calm down. The last thing she wants to do is to be harsh to a drunk Clarke because a drunk Clarke is prone to fleeing when put on the spot. “I’m almost there, Clarke. Just bring whoever is with you and we’ll take them home too.”

“You are so smart.”

“That’s why you keep me around.” Lexa pulls up along the little park that Clarke should be in and searches through the darkness for her favorite mop of wavy blonde hair. 

“Well that and dat ass.” Clarke says casually. 

Lexa swallows hard.  _ What is she supposed to say to her drunk best friend who may or may not be drunkenly hitting on her?  _

“I’m here.” Lexa decides to chalk the comment up to Clarke being a flirtatious drunk and ignores the comment completely. “Do you see my headlights?”

“LEXA!” Lexa turns to look at the person calling out her name in time to see Octavia emerge from the darkness hauling a drunken and bruised Raven. 

“Jesus!” Lexa jumps out the car and runs to help Octavia with the stumbling Raven just as Clarke finally walks into the light of the headlights and Lexa lets out a sigh of relief. 

“She’s mostly drunk.” Octavia states over Raven’s slumped head. We stole the bottle of vodka her mom was working on when we left and she drank most of it. 

“Should we take her to the hospital?” Lexa asks. 

“Nooooooooo.” Raven groans from between them. “M’fine.” 

Clarke makes it to the car the same time that they do and opens the back door for them. She looks up to Lexa sheepishly as they all maneuver Raven into the back seat with Octavia. 

  
  


“She’ll be fine.” Octavia reassures as she pulls Raven to lean against her. “This isn’t the first time this has happened. Just drop her off with me at mine and we’ll be fine.”

Lexa sucks in her bottom lip nervously and looks over the hood of the car at Clarke for reassurance as they make their way to the front. Clarke offers a small nod before she ducks down into the car. 

The car ride is quiet except for the directions Octavia offers from the back seat to her house. When they make it to Octavia’s, Lexa turns the car off and spins to look back at the pair. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” 

“Yeah. We’ll be fine.” Octavia says as she unbuckles the now sleeping Raven. 

“Can I help you get her inside.” Lexa asks. 

“No. No I think we’re gonna air out on the front porch for a minute first.”

“Ok. Well, let me know how you guys are in the morning?” Clarke asks.

“You got it, Clarkey.” Octavia says as she hauls the mostly sleep walking Raven. 

They wait in the driveway until they see Raven and Octavia collapse in the wicker furniture decorating Octavia’s enclosed porch before Lexa puts the car in reverse and turns towards her own home. The silence is awkward. It’s not the normal drunken giggles and flirtatious comments Clarke fills the air with when she has been drinking. 

“Clarke…” Lexa starts. But instead Clarke reaches across to lay her hand on Lexa’s bare thigh. 

“You have goosebumps. Are you cold? You’re not even wearing shoes.” Clarke observes. 

“Well, that’s what happens when your best friend wakes you up in the middle of the night with some drunken drama.” Lexa tries to keep the venom from her voice but it’s hard when she’s been tense with fear and anxiety the last forty five minutes. 

Clarke pulls her hand back and looks at her shoes. “I’m sorry.” 

They remain quiet through the rest of the drive to Lexa’s home. Quiet as they pull into the garage and make their way up to Lexa’s room. Quiet as Lexa guides Clarke, tired and shuffling, into her en suite bathroom and pulls out the extra toothbrush Clarke keeps there and they clean up. Quiet as Lexa leads Clarke back to her room and sits her on the end of her bed. Lexa points to Clarke’s shoes and the blonde begins to shed her shoes and clothes as Lexa pulls out a pair of her sweats and a t shirt from her dresser. Quiet as Lexa helps Clarke get her head through the right hole in the offered t shirt and pulls Clarke up from the bed to pull her sweats up creamy, toned thighs. It’s not until they’ve settled into Lexa’s double bed, laying side by side on their backs staring up at the glow in the dark stars Clarke had meticulously placed years before that they break the silence. 

“You scared me, Clarke.”

“I know.” 

“I’m glad you called.”

“Thanks for picking up.”

“Probably should have started up the conversation with, hey some shit went down, instead of trying to play it casual.”

“I’m drunk. I was more so then. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I don’t know. My best friend to take care of herself so I don’t have to worry about her every time I can’t be there with her.” Lexa turns on her side to look down at Clarke still on her back. “I worry about you enough already.” 

“I know.” Clarke sighs. “But what was I supposed to do? Raven needed us. What if I wasn’t there? What if something bad happened to Raven and I wasn’t there to help?”

Lexa sighs and falls back onto her back with defeat. She would have done the same thing. Clarke moves to cuddle into Lexa’s side, draping her arm over Lexa’s toned stomach and tucking her face into Lexa’s neck. 

“You won’t always be there to take care of me, Lexa.” Clarke says softly, the warmth of her breath running up Lexa’s face and over her chest. 

“Yes, I will.” Lexa whispers back as she shuffles into a more comfortable position, turning into her friend and pressing their foreheads together as she tangles her fingers in blonde hair. She breathes in deep of Clarke’s mild scent, the smell of alcohol still lingering in her hair. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Mmm. Me too.” Clarke punctuates her statement by giving Lexa’s hip a squeeze. “I want to say more but I’m tired and drunk and, and... I just don’t want you to feel like I’m using you. Or that you are forced to take care of me.” 

“I know, Clarke. I know.” Lexa closes her eyes. “We will talk more in the morning. Let’s just sleep. I’m tired and someone woke me up at hellish hours to come save their drunk ass.” 

“Mmm.” Clarke agrees sleepily, already on the brink of sleep. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke wakes up with dark curls tickling her face. Curls that smell like Lexa’s coconut shampoo. A smell that Clarke dreams of whether she is sleeping next to the owner of those wild curls or not. 

“Mmmaaaaarrrhhhh” Clarke disentangles her limbs with Lexa’s as she pushes her body into a head to toe stretch, jostling the brunette next to her awake in the process. 

“Mmm no.” Lexa grumbles as she turns away, trying to hide her face under her pillow. 

“Mmm yes.” Clarke mocks as she pulls on her friend's shoulder, turning her back to the flat of her back as she scootches close. Lexa’s face is hidden by her mane of curls and Clarke starts unearthing squinting green eyes and pouty lips with her hands. 

“Clarke. Sleep.” Lexa complains as she grabs Clarke’s hands from her face and rolls to hide her eyes in Clarke’s neck. “You owe me at least another hour.” 

Chuckling, Clarke wraps her arms around the grumbling Lexa. “What if I made you breakfast instead?” 

Lexa perks up at that. “Breakfast?” 

“Breakfast.” Clarke nods against the head tucked against her. 

“I like this more.” Lexa states as she tangles her legs with Clarke’s and slides her hand into the back of Clarke’s t shirt, seaking soft skin. 

Clarke relaxes into the touch and sighs with pleasure. “Me too.” 

As much as Clarke knows this is not the usual way that two friends behave she can’t help but melt into Lexa’s embrace and touch. She would do anything to be to wrapped up in Lexa’s arms like she is now for the rest of her days. Her and Lexa had always been close. Always sleeping in the same bed and even showering together until they hit puberty. Clarke had never thought twice about it. That is until they reached high school and Lexa bloomed into the beautiful young woman that she was now with plenty of admirers lined up to take a shot at the gorgeous, green eyed powerhouse that was Lexa Woods. And Clarke was jealous. Jealous because Lexa didn’t blush the same way she did when Costia complimented her outfit, and Lexa didn’t giggle the same way she giggled at Anya in gym when she showed off to Lexa. But Clarke had this. She had toned legs and arms wrapped around her, and long fingers tracing invisible lines along her back and puffs of hot breath on her skin and a small nose tucked just under her ear. And Clarke would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn’t fallen in love with her best friend. 

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers into the beams of morning light crawling up and across their limbs, let in from Lexa’s half curtained window. 

“Hmm?” Lexa hums into Clarke’s neck, sending vibrations down to Clarke’s core. 

“I’m sorry about last night. And about drinking so much lately. And for everything that that entails. Like calling you in the middle of the night and drunkenly coming onto you and forcing you to take care of me.” 

Lexa pulls herself up to rest on her elbow so she can make eye contact with Clarke while her other hand still rubs reassuring circles on her back. 

“Thanks for saying that, Clarke.” She nearly whispers. “I understand wanting to let loose every once in a while. I mean. We used to do that together whenever we wanted. It’s just felt...different lately. And I don’t know if it’s ‘cause you’re hanging out with new people or the fact that it just feels a little more self destructive to me than when we would get drunk together.” 

Clarke just nods and tries to keep her eyes from tearing up at Lexa’s honesty. 

“Maybe I’m jealous that I’m not there with you.” Lexa blushes slightly and busies her eyes with tracing the pattern on her sheets. “I mean, I know I am to some extent. But…” She steals herself with a deep breath before connecting stormy green eyes with Clarke’s. “I feel like there is something you aren’t telling me. And as much as I want you to feel comfortable with talking about it with me, I just want you to be ok.”

Clarke can’t help but let her held back tears start to silently streak down her cheeks. How is she supposed to tell her best friend the reason that she has been partying so much without her lately is that she is trying to come to terms with the fact that she is growing more and more in love with her every day? And that getting drunk with friends that don’t include Lexa, give her the space to breathe and act like a teenager without the worry of confessing her feelings to Lexa and potentially ruining a life long friendship? It’s nice to forget about her constant urges to touch and kiss and taste every bit of her best friend once a week when the rest of her hours are dedicated solely to just that? 

“Clarke.” Lexa coos as she pulls Clarke impossibly closer. “I don’t know if this helps, but I love you and I will always be here for you. It’s you and me against the world, remember?” 

Clarke sniffles around a forced smile. “I love you too, Lexa.” 

Clarke allows Lexa’s comforting touch to nearly pull her on top of the brunette and she can’t find it in herself to fight her feelings anymore. Maybe it’s Lexa’s caring words. Maybe it’s her physical and emotional exhaustion. But Clarke chooses not to question it as she crawls the rest of the way on top of Lexa, pushing her nose behind Lexa’s ear and inhaling deeply of the warm scent that lingers there and whispers, “I’m in love with you.” 

Lexa stiffens slightly under Clarke but continues to run soothing circles along her arms and back. Clarke run her nose along the edge of Lexa’s ear and down her jawline, feeling the brunette shiver under her as she whispers again. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Lexa, and I don’t know what to do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter! I didn't even realize I did that(I may or may not have been writing on a severe lack of sleep). Although, all the comments about it made me laugh so thanks for that. Anyhoo, this is a short one but hopefully a goody :/ All mistakes are mine own.

Lexa thinks Clarke might still be drunk from the night before. Because never in her wildest dreams did she think Clarke would be running her nose and lips along her ear and jaw and confessing her love to her.  _ Maybe I’M drunk.  _ Lexa thinks as she listens to Clarke reiterate her declaration of love. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asks timidly as she holds her best friend close to her, Clarke’s weight on top of her helping to ground her in the moment. “Do you really mean that?” 

Clarke leans back far enough to let her azure eyes rake over Lexa’s face, trying to get a read on her. “Yes.” She says and licks her lips nervously. “I know we have a...closer relationship than most friends and I’ve tried to not mess this up but I can’t help the way I feel about you and I can’t hide it from you anymore without ruining our relationship and at this point I feel like it’s tell you the truth and potentially ruin our friendship or hide it from you and probably ruin our friendship when I get jealous because you finally go out with Anya or Costia or or any other person who has a crush on you. And I get it if you don’t feel the same way but I refuse to lose you over this and I’ll get over it if you tell me to but I can’t lie to you anymore and I-”

“Clarke!” Lexa cuts Clarke’s rambling short, mind racing at the confession that her best friend just slung her way. And she can’t help but smile softly. Clarke loves her. Like love loves her. A feeling Lexa had for Clarke since middle school. A feeling that Lexa had buried deep inside in fear of losing her best friend. Instead she had focused on being what Clarke needed most at that time in their lives(or what she thought she needed at least). And that was a consistent supply of security and companionship. What with Clarke’s father dying at the end of eighth grade and Clarke’s mom making herself more and more unavailable, struggling with her own grieving process and losing herself in her work at the hospital. Lexa had set out to be the best friend she could be and put her own feelings aside in favour of making sure she could always be around to keep Clarke safe. 

“Lexa?” Clarke asks, breaking Lexa from her reverie.

Lexa moves her hands to cup Clarke’s face. “I have loved you for a very long time, Clarke Griffin.”

“Really?” Clarke asks, fresh tears building in her eyes. 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Clarke questions.

“Why didn’t you?” Lexa retorts.

“Because I didn’t want to lose you if things didn’t work out.”

“It seems we had the same idea.” Lexa says softly as she runs her thumb over Clarke’s lips, still swollen from sleep. 

“I still don’t want this to ruin us.” Clarke states as she moves her hand not supporting her weight to run fingers along Lexa’s browline and down the bridge of her nose. 

“What if it makes us better?” Lexa adds. She can’t help but notice that Clarke is moving closer every second they continue to talk about their confessed love. 

Lexa lifts her head off her pillow to press her forehead against Clarke’s. 

“I can’t lose you.” Clarke says, desperation coming through in her voice. “You have to promise me.”

“You won’t.” Lexa says, leaning even more up to Clarke, tilting her face slightly to brush her lips against Clarke’s. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

Clarke responds to Lexa by humming sweetly, hot breath hitting Lexa’s lips right before she closes the distance to softly enclose Lexa’s lips with her own and Lexa swears that the real thing is better than she could ever imagine. So much so that Lexa embarrassingly moans at the first touch of their lips. Clarke pulls away to quirk her eyebrow at Lexa’s outburst of sound and Lexa in turn feels a blush run up her neck to her cheeks. 

“Oh yeah?” Clarke teases. 

Lexa drops her head back to her pillow in exasperation. “Claaaaarke” She wines in embarrassment. 

They giggle nervously and Clarke leans down to boop her nose against Lexa’s reassuringly. “I really liked that.”

And if the buzzing in Lexa’s toes and stomach had anything to say, they would say that that was the best first kiss she had ever had. She can’t help but let a smile spread across her face as she reaches out to tangle her fingers in the blonde waves at the back of Clarke’s head, pulling her closer. “I really liked that too.” 

They close the distance between them again and this time Lexa hears Clarke’s own moan when she runs the tip of her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip. “Oh fuck.” Clarke says before pressing her lips harder into Lexa’s own in excitement. It doesn’t take long before their kisses get heated and hands begin to wander, Clarke’s hand run under Lexa’s tank top to drag fingertips along her flat stomach as Lexa’s dip down under the waistline of Clarke’s sweats to tease at the soft skin just above her ass. And when Clarke’s mouth opens to grant her access, Lexa revels in the taste of Clarke’s mouth and tongue. They both moan at the taste of each other and their kisses grow sloppy until Lexa starts to feel Clarke rocking subtly against her. 

Lexa slides her hands fully into the back of Clarke’s underwear, gripping and pulling Clarke’s ass towards her, aiding in Clarke’s slow grind against her own pelvis. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa gasps into Clarke’s mouth when the blonde slots their legs together in able to relieve some of the pressure between both their legs. 

“Mmm, Lex. Fuck that feels good.” 

“Yeah?” Lexa questions as she moves to nibble at Clarke’s neck. “Do you think we’re going too fast?” 

Clarke stops her rocking against Lexa’s thigh and stares down to Lexa’s kiss messed lips and hair. “I don’t think so. We’ve spent years waiting for each other. But if you want to stop we can.” A blush rushes to Clarke’s cheeks then. “I just got really excited to be able to finally kiss you.” 

Lexa blushes herself as she squirms under the blonde, feeling her own arousal. “Me too.” She confesses. “And for the record, I don’t want to stop. But I do need to tell you something.”

Clarke leans down to kiss the tip of Lexa’s nose. “What’s that?” 

“I’ve never done this before. Like, I’ve never gotten further than just making out and some over the clothes stuff.” 

“Who...who was it?” Clarke questions before she can stop herself. As far as she knew Lexa had shared a chaste kiss in middle school with a random boy at a school dance. The next day Lexa came out to Clarke. Besides that Lexa had always shut Clarke down whenever she asked about any romantic interests. 

“Do you really want to know?” Lexa questions, eyebrow raised. 

“No. No I don’t actually. Or at least right now. ‘Cause right now I just want to have your lips all to myself.” Clarke swallows down the surge of jealousy she felt hearing about Lexa kissing someone else and instead focuses on getting Lexa to make the noises she had heard just moments before again. “And for the record I don’t care how far or not you have gone. I plan on us having all the time in the world to go at whatever pace you’d like. But I would like to kiss you again if that’s ok?” 

“Mmm.” Lexa hums as she gives Clarke’s ass a squeeze of encouragement. “Yes, please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
I hope your day is lovely.


End file.
